


Vision

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Game: Destiny 2: Season of Dawn, zephyr station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Zephyr Station was still fresh in Saint's mind.
Relationships: saint-14 & the guardian
Kudos: 5





	Vision

Saint-14 remembers the Zephyr Station Massacre like it happens every day. 

The bright trees and shimming fields of Mercury, the massive sun in the sky. The refugees, the children. The horrors and bloodshed, the House of Rain and their troops. The innocents who died here, died because he couldn’t protect them. Who died in pain and fear, who died while watching their families die. Who died because Saint didn’t do enough to save them.

Failures was how one learned, of course. If one never made mistakes, then they would never improve. Rock bottom was the best place to learn how to build. Saint just wishes that “rock bottom” didn’t have such a high mortality rate.

At the same time, though, he remembers the Guardian. He remembers how they came into his life at his lowest and give him something to strive towards. He remembers the vision of the City, how the Guardian’s Ghost let him see what he would be fighting to create. They gave him something to fight for. Something to build for.

He swore he would follow that example.


End file.
